


TMNT 2014/2016 - Familia Refugiada/Marginada - RxL

by RaphanardoHSLeonphael



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Slaves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaphanardoHSLeonphael/pseuds/RaphanardoHSLeonphael
Summary: Ellos se enamoraron... se desearon por años, se confesaron... y se unieron en uno solo... pero nadie puede entender eso... nadie puede comprender eso.. nadie puede entender el milagro que se ha engendrado en uno...Los intentan corregir hasta que... ya no son tratados como antes... ya no eran parte de ellos... ya no merecen nada de ellos, eran golpeados, maltratados, sin comida o hablarles.. ni siquiera ser tratadas sus heridas...Ni menos la llegada al mundo del milagro.. Pero, hubo un lugar donde fueron recibidos.. y lo han pagado esa ayuda siempre...Creadores de los personajes: Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird.Creador de la historia y de los pequeños tmnt: RaphaHSLeonPublicado wattpad: 30 de Junio del 2020
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)





	1. Capitulo 1: Comienzo de un amor... Que Fue Descubierto y no aceptado

El amor puede surgir de las formas menos esperadas y son las mas hermosas cosas cuando salen del corazón, como el amor de una madre por sus bebes o los que necesitan de ese amor, una familia adoptiva y dispareja, el amor fraternal entre hermanos o el amor incondicional de forma espontanea..

Pero como todo el amor pueden ser fuertes sentimientos, que pueden volverse en lo mejor del mundo... no solo por los magnetos del mismo valor se unen ¨como se dice por el mismo gusto¨, los opuestos que menos esperamos que se unan si suelen suceder de formas inesperadas y a su manera..

Pero no todas las familias son amorosas, llegando al punto de ser dis-funcionales negativas para todos los miembros de esta, los hermanos aveces se odian, los padres solo quieren lo mejor para ellos mismos...

Nada puede ser peor para los seres humanos saber que su amor es prohibido, saber el cien por ciento que su familia no los aceptaría y que no era tan normal entre familia, pero ellos no son humanos y nunca podrían llegarse a comparar con uno...

Pero primero... como llego el amor a sus vidas...

\- Hace unos quince meses atrás -

Los dos hermanos se han quedado completamente solos, esto como forma de que se pusieran de acuerdo quien era quien en el equipo, si el era el líder o tendría el sensei darle el puesto al impulsivo, siendo dicho por el sensei splinter mientras se alistaba para ir al departamento de la señorita oneil junto con makey y donnie.. atrapado con quien le puede terminar matando por solo respirar si quiere..

La tortuga de azul suspira mientras deja de meditar en el piso de su habitación, mira alrededor de su habitación con tristeza, era su deber tener en cuenta las necesidades de sus hermanos por delante de las propias, aprendida por el sensei desde su niñez..

Se levanta viendo la hoja de metal de su espada para guardarla en la funda respectiva, atada a su hakama de ¨estar de vago en la guarida¨ como le dicen sus hermanos para molestarlo, termina las ultimas cosas por hacer este día: limpiar, doblar la ropa de cada integrante, hacer la cena, hacer una lista sobre los suministros y ordenarlos, ordenar el desmadre que hacen michelangelo y donatello...

Mira al área de las pesas de su hermano de rojo... duda un poco... pero se acerca eventualmente, subiendo a ese lugar con cuidado, pues no quiere causar mas problemas con lo que queda de la relación de ¨amistad fraternizada de rivalidad¨..

Raphael estaba haciendo pesas como normalmente lo hace o eso esperaba el de azul, estaba tranquilo.. mas tranquilo de lo normal, viendo a la nada, se acerca y se sienta en la banca que estaba justo a su lado del bandana roja; raphael oculta algo rápidamente en los bolsillos de su ¨falda para hombres¨ de bien machos caparazones duros como las vergas.

Raphael: Mira el suelo - ¿Que haces? - le pregunta en voz baja.

Leonardo: Mira el perfil de su hermano - Solo.. quiero acompañarte - dijo, mira sus manos de tres dedos y luego las de raph -

Raphael: Mira las manos de leo - ¿Por que? - pregunta serio, siente la pierna de leo con la suya, sus músculos tensos.

Leonardo: Suspira - Quisiera que supieras cuanto te amo - dijo sin pensar, viendo de reojo a raph mientras baja la cabeza.

Raphael: Le levanta el rostro - Dilo otra vez - dijo firme.

Leonardo: Sonriendo - Te amo raph- - no puede continuar.

En eso le besa muy apasionado con lengua, el de azul solo se deja llevar por este sentimiento descubierto entre ambos hasta que se toman de las manos.. se separan por aire viéndose a los ojos...

Desde ese día ellos se volvieron mas que hermanos...

\- Presente -

Ellos han estado saliendo en secreto aprovechando cada momento que pudieran estar solos para hacer ¨cosas de pareja¨, muy amorosas y siendo mas apreciadas por ambos, nada sexual, bueno un poco pero aun no era tan... sexo completo o penetración... por el querer estar ¨puros¨ para casarse... pero para eso deben pedir el ¨permiso¨...

Frente a su familia actuaban como siempre.. y mas gruñones cuando estaban cerca de los odiosos menores, y mas cuando raph debia dejar que leo atendiera los asuntos ¨hormonales¨ de sus hermanos; una regla puesta por el sensei como leonardo era el líder..

Los dos estaban esa mañana temprano, muy temprano antes de que estuvieran despiertos makey y donnie para evitar cualquier burla... y que raph no los terminara matando e luego leonardo a el por hacerlo y suicidarse para estar con su amor; si vaya forma de explicar a raph lo que el haría.

Tocan la puerta del sensei splinter quien estaba despierto, sin mas que hacer luego de una maratón que siempre se pegaba de sus novelas mas intensas y era hora de su meditación.. el les permite entrar o bueno.. no esperaba a raphael para la sesión de meditación.

Los dos se sientan en sus piernas de forma que nunca ha visto el sensei, pues eran demasiado formales como lo eran las tradicionales formas para pedir matrimonio..

Leonardo y raphael: Hacen una reverencia - Querido padre, buenos días querido padre, hemos venido a consultar con usted - dijeron sentados los dos con la espalda o caparazones rectos - Y de decirle algo importante - dijeron.

Sensei splinter: Parpadea viendo la fecha del sake que se tomo - ¿Por supuesto de que quieren consultarme y que es lo importante? - pregunta

Leonardo y raphael: Lo miran a los ojos - Somos gays - dijeron.

Sensei splinter: Los mira con la boca abierta - .... - sin habla.

Leonardo y raphael: Continúan su plan - Queremos su bendición para casarnos - dijeron.

Sensei splinter: Entrecierra los ojos - ¿Con quienes son los ¨afortunados¨? - pregunta.

Leonardo y raphael: Hacen mueca de molestia - Somos nosotros, nos queremos casar - se toman de la mano y raph besa a leo.

Y en ese momento como cámara lenta vieron como los años de cariños, cuidados, sermones,, afecto, entrenamientos largos e enseñanzas de muchas horas por su dificultad.... se fueron a la verga con esta confesión entre la pareja de hermanos; el sensei estaba disgustado con ellos.

Pero no dijo nada y solo les pidió salir del dojo y que los quería ver a ambos en la hora del entrenamiento.. que lo dejaran meditar un buen rato hasta ese momento que estuvieran todos reunidos; bien eso les puso nerviosos a ambos.

Los dos se quedaron en la habitación de leo... pensando si escapar mientras pueden, esperar y caerse a golpes como la otra parte racional de sus cerebros les manda, hacer el sepukku en este mismo lugar, o esperar que todo salga bien...

Era la hora cuando escucharon a sus hermanos desayunar, pero ellos no tenían tanta hambre, nula en realidad... no obstante, se unieron a ellos, para aprovechar el cariño que queda... de los que ellos puedan dar.

Era la hora de la verdad, leo y raph tomados de la mano mientras en el dojo ahora le esperan makey, donnie y el sensei splinter para la verdad...

Con la cabeza en alto caminan dentro del dojo para sentarse lado a lado frente al sensei splinter y junto con sus hermanos que no saben nada aun de lo que han dicho por lo menos; el sensei splinter abre los ojos para ver a cada uno de los hermanos, viendo a ellos de forma diferentes..

Sensei splinter: Se aclara la voz - Todos sabemos quienes son leonardo y raphael, ¿cierto? - dijo y ve asentir a makey e donnie - ¿Pueden describirlos? - pregunta.

Michelangelo: Los mira - Un engreído dictador nazi y un bravucón mas malote que los rusos - dijo sincero y sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Donatello: Aterrado por raph - Leonardo es un buen líder, aunque sus tácticas hagan hacernos dudar, y no se como pero cuando la ciencia va diciendo que se va a la verga!!.... siempre salimos completos... - Mira a raph - Un pinche bravucón de mierda - aprovechando que tenia a makey de por medio.

Sensei splinter: Asiente y ahora los mira a los de rojo y azul - Ustedes pueden decirle a sus hermanos - dijo serio pero paciente.

Leonardo y raphael: Suspiran - Somos pareja - sus manos aun unidas - Desde hace quince meses - dijeron juntos.

Los dos hermanos menores se quedan con la boca abierta... sus hermanos eran pareja y ellos nunca sospecharon nada de nada...

Sensei splinter: Asiente - Leonardo - mira a los ojos de la tortuga mayor - El liderazgo pasara a donatello - dijo sin mas.

Raph, donnie y makey dejan escapar un sorprendido salto mientras ven a leonardo con expresión igual de sorprendida..

Leonardo: Asiente - Hai sen- - recibe una cachetada y se queda callado.

Raphael: Saca sus sais listo y se lanza al sensei splinter - ¡No lo toque! - gruñendo, pero este le toma del cuello con su cola.

Sensei splinter: Mira a raphael - No deben atacarme, no están en posición de hacerlo - con katana en mano.

Leonardo: Se levanta al ver que raph se estaba ahogando - ¡Déjelo, por favor! - dijo a la rata - No haremos nada... lo prometo - dijo suplicante.

Sensei splinter: Suelta a raphael, dejando que caiga al suelo - Ahora ustedes dos, no son mis hijos o mis estudiantes, no pertenecen a esta familia, pero eso no significa que puedan irse... al contrario... ustedes son soldados y serán tratados como tal, comerán cuando yo lo permita, no podrán bañarse donde lo hacemos nosotros, no merecen habitaciones, pero no dormirán en la sala, no, al contrario... dormirán en esos viejos tubos que quedaron sin limpiar - dijo el - Lo que queda en sus habitaciones se quedara allí - dijo.

Raphael: Gruñendo - Esas cosas son nuestras - dijo serio, mientras leo le ayuda a pararse y le da sus sais.

Sensei splinter: Frunce el ceño - Y si tengo que darles una paliza se las daré, como donatello y michelangelo pueden hacerlo - dijo - Pueden retirarse - dijo serio - Pero ahora seré el sensei splinter para ustedes dos - dijo sin mas.

Leonardo: Mira suplicante a raph para que se callara - Hai, sensei splinter - se va con el de rojo.

Leo los lleva a los viejos tubos de pavimento que no se usaban por estar en parte inconclusos, pero ahora serian un buen cuarto para ellos dos, leo deja a raph sentado contra la pared de ladrillos mientras se sienta a su lado..

Leonardo: Suspira - Lamento todo esto - dijo el, viendo el cuello de raph - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta.

Raphael: Toma la mano de leo - ¿Que?, nada de eso, podremos estar mas juntos ahora - la besa como un caballero - Solo debemos esperar y cuando menos lo esperen, pum, nos vamos de esta mierda - dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Leonardo: Se ríe un poco - Bien, me gusta ese plan y me gusta mas que estés vivo, tu orgullo mas intacto que antes - une sus frentes.

Raphael: Lo abraza para sentarlo en su regazo - Y yo que tu estés bien - lo abraza mas fuerte.

Mientras estén unidos encontraran la fuerza.. pero, ¿cuanto aguantaran los tratos de estar marginados?...

CONTINUARA......

\---------------------


	2. Capitulo 2: Malos tratos, solo somos armas... no, somos compañeros, somos uno

Desde ese día... no dejaron de tratarlos como solamente armas o seres inferiores.. y ellos no le dieron el gusto de que les vieran llorar o debilitarse, aunque llevaran poca ropa o en su caso incomoda, sus armas estuvieran en poder ¨mas seguros¨ por estar en la guarida e maltratados generalmente; solo cuando estaban casey, april y vernon les dejaban en paz.

Ha pasado unos seis meses en este trato, haciendo todo lo que les han ¨pedido¨ su sensei y sus hermanos, y ya estaban cansados, pero estaban aterrados, leo lo estaba aunque raph siempre negara que no lo estaba y terminaría con esta imposición; leo le ha suplicado que no lo hiciera... puede hacerle daño a donnie o makey, no quiere que ellos estén lastimados y menos que lo este raph..

Raph ha estado de vigilante mientras leonardo dormía un poco luego de estar toda las noches buscando unos tipos para eliminarlos, comenzando primero hace los primeros meses de la confesión luego de haber amenazado a su amiga reportera e amigo camarografo en uno de sus reportajes; ellos no perdieron tiempo siendo uno de sus ¨primeros trabajos¨, terminaron llenos de sangre de toda la pandilla, liberaron a los amigos y se fueron rápido..

Raphael: Gruñe un poco viendo a la entrada del medio-tubo - Ni piensen molestar hijos de perra - murmura -( Cuando menos se lo esperen me iré con leo... )- piensa apretando sus puños.

Era también esta vigilancia por los dos menores que se le han subido los humos a la cabeza de ser quienes pueden hacer lo que quieran con los dos mayores los que se les pegue en gana de formas muy malvadas para gusto de ellos, les guste o no a estos; para nada le gusta a raph que usen a leo como juguete para sus hormonas.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos lentamente, desde la cama improvisada de almohadas he mantas viejas ve a raph - ¿Pasa algo raph? - pregunta con un poco de seriedad - ¿Estas bien? - lo mira ya despierto se destapa de la manta.

Raphael: Niega apenado - Nada, vuelve a dormir... - le besa la mejilla al acercarse o bueno subir a la segunda parte que nadie se dio cuenta que era un medio tubo que tenia una cortina para que nadie viera a los dos - Descansa mas te hace mas falta a ti - dijo con calma.

Leonardo: Niega con una sonrisa pequeña - Duerme ahora tu, te toca de todas formas.. - le besa la frente, a pesar de que el niega - Te caes de sueño vamos - se sienta para quitarse el sueño - Me quedo contigo si quieres.. - dijo sonriendo un poco calmado.

Raphael: Se acuesta abrazando la cintura de leo - Duérmete... ahora, leo - dijo mientras se comenzaba a dormir - Te amo leo - susurra con un ronroneo para roncar suavemente.

Leo solo suspira acariciando la mejilla de raph con una sonrisa mientras le susurra con amor un ¨te amo raphael¨, su compañero y verlo descansar un poco, era calmante para el mismo...

\- En el comienzo del día -

Los dos fueron llevados al dojo, ya estaban despiertos desde hace unas pocas horas y mentalizados para sea lo que quieran hacer con ellos el día de hoy, no han comido nada mientras limpian el dojo; a los dos no le importa mucho, han pasado una semana sin comer desde pequeños..

Estaban en silencio terminando lo que faltaba, leo secaba el piso con un trapo y raph terminaba de poner todo lo de ejercicio en orden, los momentos de silencios para ellos eran los mas relajantes.. descubriendo que así se sentían seguros.. solo se llamaban por su color en japones cuando estaban con su sensei y ¨jóvenes-molestos y pervertidos amos¨.

Michelnagelo: Entra al dojo con una rebanada de pizza de tres meses guardada toda verde - Ups - la suelta - Limpien esto esta asqueroso - dijo para irse.

Los dos se quedan solos en silencio mirando con muchas preguntas pero solo una respuesta.. ellos ya no eran sus hermanitos..

Leonardo: Se levanta a recogerlo - ¿Pasa algo raph?, ¿vas a descansar ahora? - le pregunta para comenzar a limpiar.

Raphael: Niega - Continuemos con esto - dijo viendo la cola de leo - Déjame ayudarte - le dijo haciendo que este se sonroje - Te ves hermoso - le besa la mejilla.

Los dos terminaron, se quedaron parados esperando al sensei splinter, quien siempre era el primero en llegar al dojo, pero hoy parece indeciso sobre algo..

Sensei splinter: Viendo el suelo y luego a todo el lugar su vita para a leonardo e raphael - Se tienen algo entre manos - lo mira - Pueden irse.. - dijo golpeando el suelo con su cola.

Donatello: Mira a los lados - ¿Donde esta makey? - se pregunta.

La tortuga naranja estaba con su debida medicina, mareado al comer por accidente mas de esas ¨pizza pasada de tiempo¨.. termino de llenar el dojo de vomito, y los de rojo e azul fueron obedientes en ir a limpiar, de todas formas.. ellos no pudieron estar para cuando la tortuga de naranja estaba comiendo..

\- Medio día -

Para leo hacer los que aceres de la guarida era algo normal para el se o no sea tratado como lo hacen ahora, aunque faltaba poco para su turno de entrenar en el dojo bajo la mirada del sensei splinter le dejara parte del trabajo ya hecho..

Michelangelo: Viendo la cola de leo - El sensei splinter quiere que vayas a entrenar - cruzado de brazos.

Leo deja lo que estaba haciendo y se dispone a irse, pero en eso makey lo acorrala para darle un beso... que fue recibido por una mordida con rabia en la lengua, este se aleja con su lengua afuera ya que era sus advertencia.

Leo camina enojado al dojo lamiendo la poca sangre de sus labios, pero antes le da una mirada a raph seria y luego entra con calma, donatello tiembla y comienza a sudar frió por el gruñido de molestia de raph..

Donatello: Sin voltear a ver a raph deja las cosas en la mesa - No se que quiso decir.. - dijo con falsa calma -( Makey... ¿que mierdas hiciste? )- se pregunta sudando mas.

Raphael: Una de las venas de sus ojos parecía estallar mientras se muerde el cachete tratando de no matar al cuatro ojos de morado - No se a que se refiere - dijo con falsa amistad -( Espero makey termine sin pito de una vez por todas )- piensa viendo al lavado.

Michelangelo: Sale con su lengua un poco inchada y unas marcas rojas en ella - Donniel.. reo mel moldio ra rengua- mientras trata de hablar con unas lagrimitas.

La tortuga de rojo con una perturbable sonrisa de felicidad va a su ¨lugar de descanso¨, los otros dos se miran por esta acción.. hasta que la mesa se rompe frente a ellos por... un tubo con una hoja de metal; los gruñidos y respiraciones enojadas les hacen sudar de miedo.

\- Tarde -

Raphael estaba atrapado en el hashi por sus acciones, la arma imprevista incautada por casi matar con ella a los dos menores, leonardo estaba ahora terminando los deberes hasta que makey y donnie lo emboscaron y lo llevaron al laboratorio... no le queda de otra que obedecer..

Donatello: Con sus manos en la cabeza de leo lo hace que meta todo su miembro en su boca - Eres una perra sucia - suelta por el placer - Imagino que te gusta mas el de raph... debe ser mas grande y te ahogas como la perra que eres - hace unas leves embestidas.

Leonardo: Gruñe fuerte mientras aprieta un poco sus mandíbulas -( A ver si tienes los huevos )- usando sus dientes un poco gruñendo mas.

Michelangelo: Viendo esto - Alguien esta de malas - sus manos bajan hasta el trasero de leo y comienzan a buscar, la cola de leo se apega a su cuerpo fuerte - ¿Que tenemos aquí? - se pregunta viendo su objetivo.

Leonardo: Abre los ojos al sentir la mano cerca - ¡Mmm! - intenta separarse de donnie pero este no lo suelta - De.... ja.... me.. - articulo solamente.

Una mano detiene la de makey, quien asustado se detiene apunto de meter sus dedos para trabajar en el acto..

Michealngelo: Sus cara de nervios suelta a leo y se sube sus pantalones ocultando su miembro - Jjeeje, raph... no esperaba verte - mira a donnie quien hace lo mismo con el suyo - Vamonos a la verga - corre con donnie.

Leo estaba tosiendo, donnie fue muy brusco al sacarlo, raph lo abraza con cuidado para ayudarle a salir del laboratorio, no puede dejar a leonardo solo... no puede dejarlos con ellos o lo van a terminar matando. Le ayuda a ir al medio-tubo, cuando cierra las cortinas y suben al medio-tubo secreto, leo se desmorona...

Raphael: Lo abraza - Shhhh... ya estoy junto a ti - dijo con suavidad para comenzar a limpiar el semen de los otros dos.

Leonardo: Sigue llorando - Creí que el sensei te había matado... - dijo entre lagrimas silenciosas mientras las manos de raph estaban quitando los restos de lo que quedo en su boca.

Raphael: Une sus frentes - No estoy justamente contigo - le besa y vuelve a unir sus frentes e narices.

Leonardo: Siente a raph besarle, el se intenta separa pero raph no le deja - N-nunca me dejes - dijo con lagrimas.

Leo cierra sus ojos para corresponder el beso de su compañero, esto era la lealtad de raph y el quiere a raph... aunque no sea totalmente puro para el de ojos amarillos...

\- Noche -

Un pedazo mediano de pescado cada se deja en dos platos de comida.... para perros, los de ojos azules y amarillos solo miran los platos esperando la señal de su sensei antes de poder comer; esto era siempre antes de que les dieran un ¨paseo¨..

Sensei splinter: Viendo con desprecio a ambos pero mas al de bandana roja - Debería dejarte sin comer... - dijo serio, viendo la reacción del oji azul - Pero.. por lo menos aun eres útil para algo.. tienen trabajo así que coman - les ordena.

Los dos estaban hambrientos, ya estaban perdiendo fuerzas luego de casi una semana de bocado alguno, sin mas se lanzan por la comida frente a ellos comiendo rápido todo a grandes bocados, lo hace raph, bocados mas decentes e lentos lo hace leo; estaban bajo la mirada de los otros con su cena..

Donatello: Come un poco de su la-saña - Por lo menos leonardo no es idiota - dijo viendo a raph tragar pero este se le queda mirando enojado.

Leonardo: Sin prestar atención continua -( Calma raph )- le recuerda comiendo lento.

Michelangelo: Viendo a leo de forma pervertida - Claro que no es una gata en celo - dijo con malicia.

Raphael: Gruñendo viendo a makey con su cara de -( Cavaste tu tumba bastardo )- con uno de sus dientes fuera.

Leonardo: Lo mira serio -( Raph )- sabe que el otro no necesita otra advertencia.

Terminan de comer y les entregan sus armas no sin antes colocar unos collares de electroshock para evitar que usen sus armas contra sus amos...

\- Muy tarde -

Luego de estar de mandaderos y matando por ordenes del líder genio morado e su ¨ayudante¨ de naranja estúpido pervertido que oculta con su carisma...

Leo estaba... raro como lo ve raph.. estaba buscando mas contacto con raph, físico, el no lo rechaza solo que.. no quiere presionarlo por lo que casi termina violado por sus otros dos hermanitos menores...

Leonardo: Lo besa - Raph.. - lo mira a los ojos - Quiero... que me tomes.. quiero ser tuyo ahora - dijo decidido en la cama si ropa.

Raphael: Parpadea - ¿Seguro? - lo mira a los ojos azules de tanto amor como eran los suyos para el otro - ¿Estas seguro leonardo? - le toma de los hombros.

Leonardo: Le sonrió sonrojado - Hai, al único que quiero pertenecer es a ti - con la cabeza baja - Eres al único quien amo - dijo.

Raphael: Lo mira a los ojos al alzarle la cabeza con su mano en la barbilla - Bien... quiero que seas solamente de mi y yo solamente de ti - dijo besando suavemente los labios de leo.

Los dos caen a la cama improvisada con suavidad en un abrazo, fueron aumentando la velocidad de sus besos y movimientos en busca de fricción, besando y acariciándose apasionado.. raph termina arriba y leo abajo..

\- Lemon advertencia -

Se peleaban por el dominio con un beso uniendo sus lenguas hasta que cede leo para que raph explore y se deja llevar por sus acciones, las manos explorando cada rincón del otro con aprecio y cuidado, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de cada uno; hasta leonardo perdió el miedo de meter el miembro de raph a su boca y este le hizo a leo un poco mas sabiendo como hacerlo. 

Raphael: Le quita a leo su miembro - ¿Listo? - pregunta mas excitado al ver las mejillas rojas de leo.

Leonardo: Respirando acelerado, le costaba tener el miembro de raph en su boca - Hai... tómame... - dijo con una voz sensual.

Raph lo besa para acomodarlo en la cama con las piernas abiertas, le mete dos dedos en la boca de leo para que los llene de saliva, este solo hace lo que le manda su compañero, quien saca los dedos y los acerca a la entrada de este..

Raphael: Los mete.. pero ya estaba ... estirada - ¿Tan ansioso sin miedo? - le pregunta pero continua con los movimientos de sus dedos para hacerlo bien.

Leonardo: Sonrojado a mas no poder - Quiero que me tomes... quiero ser solo tuyo.. - dijo tímido abriendo sus piernas mas.

Raph se posiciona y alinea su miembro a la zona, lentamente mete su miembro en leo para no lastimar lo por accidente, viendo la expresión de este mientras le deja un momento de acostumbrarse... aunque el olor a sangre ya estuviera un poco en el aire.

Raphael: Viendo las lagrimas - Lo siento - dijo viendo a los ojos de leo, lo besa - Mejor.. - siente unos brazos a su alrededor.

Leonardo: Con unas pocas lagrimas - Continua... - dijo calmado.

Raphael: Asiente - Bien.. - dijo.

Lentamente lo mete completo y se queda quieto esperando a que se acostumbre a su tamaño e el mismo a no clavarlo contra una cama improvisada, siente unas piernas bien tonificadas rodear le las caderas para unirlo mas a el.

Leonardo: Lo atrae para besarle - Vamos puedes moverte como quieras, déjame sin caminar si quieres - dijo sonrojado.

Raphael: Asiente, le besa otra vez sonrojado comenzando a moverse - Hai... solo que nunca te lastimare - dijo.

Leonardo: Cierra los ojos y los abre - Mas... mas... - dijo mientras raph iba haciendo su trabajo.

Unos cuarenta minutos luego y ellos aun continuaron, ya le faltaba poco a ambos, quienes hicieron durar su primera vez al separarse antes de correrse y volver en diferentes posiciones hasta terminar otra vez con la primera..

Leonardo: Ya no puede aguantar mas - M-me c-corro, t-te amo.... raphael - dijo lo mas bajo posible viniéndose entre ellos.

Raphael: Embiste un poco mas cuando siente correrse - Leo.. - lo abraza y lo besa mientras se corre en leo.

Luego de unos minutos.. sale con cuidado de su amado compañero y se acuesta a su lado, para abrazarlo, viendo se a los ojos se duermen abrazados..

\- Fin del lemon -

\- Una semana después -

Raph regreso con algunas cosas que donnie le pidió buscar, se iba a oponer pero leo le miro y con su mirada no puede negarse... pero toda la guarida estaba en silencio.. se siente raro.. comienza a buscar a leo quien estaba en la guarida.. sin su ropa, con sangre entre sus piernas y su cola estaba igual manchada.

Raphael: Lo abraza - ¡¿Que paso?! - preocupado por su compañero.

Leonardo: Llorando en silencio - M-me... - se calla.

Raphael: Aprieta sus manos en puños - ¡Me las van a pagar! - sale enojado.

Ve a los de bandana morada y naranja riendo sobre lo que hicieron con leonardo de forma muy detallada, les pega en la cara y los tira contra el suelo para pegarles mas enojado, los agarra por el cuello gruñendo muy fuerte..

Raphael: Saca una navaja - Hablen ahora antes de que les corte las bolas - dijo enojado sus ojos estaban blancos por la membrana.

Michelangelo: Riendo nerviosos traga saliva - Raph jejej has vuelto no esperábamos que regresaras tan pronto - dijo tratando de parecer inocente pero es golpeado - ¡Auuu! - grita.

Raphael: Mira al cuatro ojos y toma un cuchillo de la mesa - ¿Algo que alegar cuatro ojos? - ya se le acaba la paciencia.

Donatello: Traga saliva muy audible - Solo el estaba de ofrecido - dijo simplemente.

Raphael: Alza el cuchillo - ¡¡Te matare!! - algo lo detiene.

Un churiken ha pasado muy cerca de su cabeza clavándose en la pared, sin mas se lanza contra la rata quien ya lo esperaba enfrentar, por que el dio la orden..

Sensei splinter: Usa su cola lo comienza ahorcar - Al fin podre deshacerme de ti... - enojado.

Leonardo: Suplicando - ¡Por favor déjelo, sensei, obedeceré a lo que pida! - arrodillado usando una manta para cubrirse - Por favor.. - con lagrimas.

El sensei lo suelta...

Raphael: Tosiendo, se levanta - Venga... maldito... - respirando agitado.

Leonardo: Lo toma del brazo - Vamos raph... - lo jala.

Raphael: Gruñe y se deja llevar - Bien... - viendo a los otros con odio.

Los que quedaron estaban aterrados, si le trataban de dar una lección de no ser ellos o que se gusten realmente... pero no esperaban que ambos tuvieran un lazo tan fuerte...

\- En la habitación o ¨escondite¨ -

Leonardo: Lo mira con unas pocas lagrimas - No vuelvas a hacer eso.. - adolorido baja la cabeza.

Raphael: Lo abraza - ¡¿Que esperas que haga te lastimaron mientras yo no pude protegerte?! - dijo con preocupación.

Leonardo: Se mira en un charco - Estoy sucio... puedes dejarme o usarme como ellos, no importa.. tu volverás a ser tratado como una persona mas.. - dijo con calma.

Raphael: Niega - No - dijo serio y lo abraza - Somos compañeros.. leo - toma las manos de leo - Te amo - dijo besando a leo.

Leonardo: Une sus frentes y sus narices, con los ligeros besos de raph - Somos uno.. raph - dijo el aceptando el abrazo - Te amo - dijo correspondiendo esta vez a uno en la boca.

Los dos se cuidaban mucho mas... raph cuidaba de su amado y si fuera de tener que dar la ida por el, la entregaría sin objeción alguna; aunque leo hace lo mismo por su compañero, le daban mas comida a ambos pero era solo eso..

CONTINUARA....

\--------------------


End file.
